SkyClan Returns
Just to say, some of this article may be cannon considering the blurb of A Vision of Shadows Books 3 and 4 but idk.... ENJOY!!!! Allegiances SkyClan Leader: Leafstar - brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom Medicine Cats: Echosong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs Warriors: Patchfoot - black and white tom Petalnose - pale grey she-cat Apprentice: Sagepaw (pale grey tom) Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom, senior warrior Waspwhisker - grey and white tom Apprentice: Mintpaw (grey tabby she-cat) Mistfeather - very light grey tom with green eyes Ebonyclaw - black she-cat Apprentice: Gorgepaw (sandy ginger tom with yellow eyes) Billystorm - ginger and white tom Snooktail - black and white tom (Yes, I know Snookpaw leaves when he becomes Snookthorn, but pretend that didn't happen and he got this Warrior name!) Harveymoon - white tom Shrewtooth - skinny black tom Apprentice: Mottlepaw (long furred mottled brown tom with cold blue eyes) Rockshade - black tom Bouncefire - ginger tom Apprentice: Whitepaw (white she-cat, daughter of Harveymoon and Ebonyclaw) Rabbitdash - white tom with green eyes Nettlesplash - ginger tom with blue eyes and white flecks Creekfeather - grey she-cat Plumwillow - dark grey she-cat with blue eyes Fallowfern - older pale brown she-cat Apprentices: Mintpaw - grey tabby she-cat Sagepaw - pale grey tom Mottlepaw - long furred mottled brown tom with cold blue eyes Whitepaw - white she-cat Gorgepaw - sandy ginger tom with yellow eyes Queens: Leafstar - brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Billystorm's kits: Firekit, Stormkit and Strongkit Cherrytail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat (mother to Sharpclaw's kits: Frostkit, Skykit, Berrykit and Shallowkit Tinycloud - small white she-cat, expecting Sparrowpelt's kits Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (mother to Patchfoot's kits: Lilykit and Willowkit Elders: Lichenfur - grey mottled she-cat Tangle - very old ragged tabby ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Squirrelflight - loyal ginger she-cat with one white paw and green eyes Medicine Cats: Jayfeather - grumpy grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes Leafpool - sleek brown and white she-cat with green eyes Alderheart - cream coloured tom with amber eyes Warriors: Cloudtail -long furred white tom Thornclaw - grey tom Only the main Clan and a little bit of the second Clan is listed here! Prologue "Firestar! Firestar! Come down!" With a huff of annoyance, the flame-ginger tom leaped down from his branch and landed next to his friend, Bluestar. "What?" He asked grumpily. Bluestar seemed nervous. "Follow me, it's urgent," she told her firmly. His grumpiness slowly ebbing away, Firestar followed his former leader without question. He looked at his friend, hoping for her to look back at him. She didn't. As the two cats pushed through a bramble thicket with discomfort, Firestar's jaw dropped. Standing before him were four cats: Crookedstar, Tallstar, Blackstar and a handsome white tom he did not recognise. The white tom dipped his head respectfully to them. "Hello there Bluestar," he greeted, confusion lighting his eyes as he looked around. "I thought Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar and Shadowstar would welcome me instead of their.... descendants." Crookedstar's pelt bushed defensively while Blackstar hissed and Tallstar shifted his paws uncomfortably. Bluestar stayed calm and meowed, "I thought that you would at least be thankful we even welcomed you into our skies happily, are you not?" Firestar was amazed at how Bluestar's words sparked worry into the tom's eyes. "I- um- of course I'm thankful," he stuttered. Bluestar looked from Firestar to the tom. "Firestar, meet Skystar," she announced. "Skystar was the very first leader of SkyClan." Firestar stared at the tom, a sudden wave of recognition hit him with a bang. "Why are you here instead of watching over your Clan?" He asked Skystar. Skystar sighed. "I came here to ask to return to the forest that was once mine." Blackstar curled his lips in a dangerous snarl. "You never walked these forests, nor owned the whole forest!" "Then how was my Clan re-created?" Skystar challenged, stepping forward until he was nose to nose with Blackstar. Blackstar growled and backed away, suddenly looking tiny compared with Skystar. "Of course I never owned the whole forest, but my Clan was born here, and was driven out." "Listen, Blackstar, Skystar is right. His Clan was born here and wrongly driven out," Bluestar hissed quickly to Blackstar as he stepped forward to challenge Skystar again. "So, you believe in Skystar?" Tallstar asked slowly, his eyes glimmering curiously. "I believe in him, yes." Crookedstar nodded and so did Tallstar. Firestar noticed that although the huge tabby usually talked a lot, he was silent. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Crookedstar snapped at him. Firestar turned to face Skystar quickly. "Do you want us to bring SkyClan home?" He murmured to the white tom. Skystar turned to him, his eyes having an understanding look. "That's been my mission ever since we were driven out," he told Firestar. "But no one knows were they went other than you Skystar, and you're forbidden to tell anyone. So, how are we going to do that?" Crookedstar asked simply. "Actually, not only him," Firestar meowed. "I know, Sandstorm knows-" "But you and her are dead and are forbidden to tell anyone," Blackstar interrupted. "Alderheart and Sparktail know," Firestar finished. Skystar looked hopeful. "Tell them to fetch my Clan back!" He ordered excitedly. Firestar dipped his head. "Of course. Is it okay if I follow them through your skies?" He asked. Skystar nodded. "Go," Bluestar ordered him. "Good luck!" Crookedstar and Tallstar called after him as Firestar hurried through the undergrowth, trying to reach the starlit pool where StarClan cats pulled living cats to StarClan through their dreams. When he reached it, triumph pumping through his veins, Firestar touched his nose to the pool, slowly pulling the desired cat into his world. Soon, a starlit version of Alderheart appeared in front of him. "Firestar!" Alderheart exclaimed in surprise. "Come here." Alderheart obeyed Firestar with a slightly less enthusiastic mood. "What's up?" He asked his former leader carefully. "I need you to find SkyClan again." Alderheart looked shocked. "But....why?" He stuttered. Firestar growled at the tom. "They need to come back here. Bring them back here, to their home." Alderheart looked concerned but nodded. "Of course. I'll try." "No, you'll do. Don't fret little one. I will be with you, every pawstep of the way." Chapter 1 Alderheart lay stretched out in front of the medicine cat den. His pelt shone, and his eyes glowed. "Out enjoying the sun are you Alderheart?" Asked a familiar voice. Alderheart turned his head towards the entrance to the medicine den, and saw Leafpool staring at him through narrowed eyes. "You seem....distracted," she mewed, padding over lightly to join him. Alderheart sighed. Should I tell her? He thought. No. This is for me, and me alone. "It's nothing, really," he told the caring she-cat softly. Leafpool gave him a doubtful glance before getting to her paws and padding back into the medicine den. "Alderheart! Come! Hurry!" Called a very worried Thrushwhisker. Alderheart got to his paws and charged over to join the tom. "Sparktail's kitting!" He cried. "Thought so. You look as scared as a kit thrown into the great sycomore," Alderheart told the tom, slipping into the nursery. There lay his sister, groaning in pain. "Alderheart," Sparktail croaked as another spasm gripped her body. "Help, me!" Alderheart settled down beside her and felt her flank. "Three kits, one a bit smaller than the others," he told her. "Not helpful," Sparktail hissed through clenched teeth. "Thrushwhisker!" The huge grey tom scrambled in, his chest heaving. "Get Leafpool! Fast!" With one quick glance at his mate, Stoneshadow darted back out and charged towards the medicine den. A gasp managed to escape Sparktail's mouth before the greatest spasm rocked her. "It's okay, the first one is coming." With a wail the first kit was born. Alderheart nipped the kitting sack and began to lick the kit. "It's a she-cat!" He reported, looking down at the bundle of tortoiseshell fur before pushing it next to it's mother. "She's the best," Sparktail murmured before another spasm gripped her. "I'm here Alderheart!" Leafpool called out as she settled beside Alderheart, placing a stick in front of Sparktail. "The next one is coming," Leafpool told the spasm gripped she-cat. Sparktail had already grasped the stick in her jaws. It had started to splinter when the next kit was born. Alderheart nipped the sack again and began licking the small bundle of black fur. "It's another she-cat!" He told Sparktail as he passed the kit to her. Finally, the last kit was born. It was a golden and red tom, the only tom in the litter. Sparktail leaned over the kits, she eyes filled with warmth. "They're perfect," she whispered. "Can I play with them?" Cried the little kit Pantherkit. The black she-kit's eyes were full of interest. Sparktail pulled her kits closer. "Not until they're old enough," Pantherkit's mother, Lilyheart told her kit, pulling her back into their nest with her brother, Tumblekit. "I told you!" Tumblekit hissed to his sister. "Send Thrushwhisker in," Sparktail murmured, nuzzling her kits. Alderheart turned to leave but Sparktail called after him, "Let Leafpool get him! I want you to help name them." Alderheart turned back to his sister and settled down beside her, planting himself between the entrance to the den and the kits. "Wow," Thrushwhisker breathed as he settled on Sparktail's other side, struggling to look at his kits. "Each of us will name one," Sparktail decided. "Alderheart." Alderheart nudged the black kit. "I want name her Shadowkit," he told Sparktail. She nodded before turning to Thrushwhisker. Thrushwhisker nudged the tortoiseshell. "Sagekit," he murmured. Sparktail nodded and nudged the golden-red tom. "Sharpkit," she whispered before falling to sleep, her kits close to her side, suckling fluidly. "I'll let you two be," Alderheart murmured, slinking out of the den. He padded over to the medicine den, surprised at what he found. Bramblestar and Jayfeather were blocking his way in, their eyes focused. "Is something wrong?" He asked them. Bramblestar shook his head. "I had a dream," he hissed quietly. "You and Sparktail must go back to SkyClan, now." "I know....but....now?" Alderheart wanted to stay, but he also wanted to go. I have to find them one day, he reminded himself. Why not get it out of my way? Jayfeather curled his lips. "You must leave, tonight, with your sister," he growled. "What about her kits?" Alderheart protested. "They were only just born!" Bramblestar's eyes gave away nothing. "I'm going to have to leave her behind...aren't I?" Jayfeather nodded. "Aim to get back when the kits turn four moons," Bramblestar told him. "Oh, and don't leave until the kits are two moons old." Alderheart felt relief sweep over him. "Can I take a nap?" He asked them. "Helping a queen give birth is tiring!" Jayfeather gave him an amused glance before moving aside to let Alderheart in. Settling down in his nest, the only thing Alderheart heard before he went to sleep was Leafpool murmuring different herb names. Chapter 2 Leafstar stared out over the gorge, her pelt stirring in the light, chilly breeze. Her Clanmates were going about their usual work, like normal. As she began working her way down from the Skyrock she saw and heard Cherrytail's kits pestering their mother. "Can we go and play up on Skyrock? Please?" Frostkit begged. Leafstar hurried over to help Cherrytail when Sharpclaw bounded over to the kits first. "Give your mother a break," he scolded them, eyes fierce. "And you're not old enough to venture out up on Skyrock yet." The kits looked annoyed. "Oh come on! We're three moons old now!" Shallowkit wailed, tail lashing wildly. "I am Clan deputy and your father," Sharpclaw told them. "And I say no." Leafstar reached the group just in time to see the kits stomp off towards the nursery and the other queen, Tinycloud. "Bundles full of trouble I say," Sharpclaw purred, pressing his muzzled against Leafstar's in welcome. Cherrytail joined her mate and purred as well. "Anything we need to do?" Leafstar thought. "How many patrols are out?" She inquired her deputy. "Two. One hunting, one border." Leafstar replied, "Send out a hunting patrol. I want at least Mistfeather and Sparrowpelt on that patrol, but that's all I need." With one final dip of her head, Leafstar slunk over to the nursery and slipped inside. "Ra! I'm a fox!" That must be Strongkit, she thought, pride bubbling up in her veins. When she entered the den a flustered looking Clovertail. "Iv'e forgotten how difficult kits are to take care of!" The old queen rasped. Leafstar flicked her tail towards the kits. "I know, but, can you let me get to them?" She asked. Clovertail stepped aside, looking a tiny bit calmer. Leafstar approached the kits carefully; soon she was standing over them. "Mama!" Firekit squealed, her ginger and white fur spiked up in excitement. Stormkit and Stormkit scrambled over, their eyes glinting with mischief. "How is it going?" She purred at them. "Great!" It wasn't one of her kits that replied, but it was Clovertail's oldest kit, Willowkit. The grey tabby's chest was puffed out proudly as if she was already an apprentice. "Me and Lilykit showed them the hunter's crouch. And, guess what? They can do it now!" Leafstar felt a rumble of pride bubble up in her throat, but pushed it away. "We can do it now!" Strongkit mewed. Leafstar nodded to her kit. "It's time you went for your nap," she told her kits, and they trudged off to their nest, head held high. "For you too," she added to the confused looking Lilykit and Willowkit. "But-" "Leafstar is right, come here and have your nap," Clovertail told her kits sternly, hurrying over and steering them into their nest. "Why aren't you sleeping with us yet Mama?" Stormkit called nervously from their nest. "I have to go help my Clan!" She called back to her kits as she slipped out of the den. "I love you kits!" Leafstar shook out her pelt and slowly padded over to the fresh-kill pile to where some of her Clanmates were lazing about. "Hi Leafstar!" Snooktail called from his position of sharing a mouse with Whitepaw. The white she-cat looked up and her eyes connected with Leafstar's, before she turned away in embarrassment. "Hi Snooktail!" Leafstar called back. "How was your day so far?" "Good thanks!" Snooktail replied before returning to his mouse he was sharing with Whitepaw. Padding over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbing a rabbit, Leafstar settled down on the sandy area near the stream. "Are you alright?" Murmured a soft voice. Leafstar looked up and her eyes met with Echosong's. Her friend's eyes were dark with worry. "Yes. Are you?" Leafstar asked cautiously. Echosong hesitated. "I guess I'm okay," she finally whispered. Leafstar wasn't convinced. "Look, Echosong. If there is something bothering you, which I know there is, I can help you," she told her friend. Echosong sighed. "StarClan is worried and angry," she meowed to Leafstar. "About what?" Leafstar queried. "I'm not sure," Echosong admitted. "Then what do you think they are worried and angry about?" Echosong let her head droop. "I heard a cat screeching to another cat that they need to go back to the forest. And then I heard Firestar saying that they would be brought back, even if it was the last thing he did as a StarClan cat." "Who is they?" Leafstar asked softly. "SkyClan." The word dropped out of Echosong's mouth like a stone. "Who was calling to Firestar?" Again, Echosong hesitated. "I'm pretty sure it was Cloudstar," she finally responded. "But why would we go back to the forest after everything the other Clans put our ancestors through?" Leafstar dammanded. Echosong shook her head and lashed her tail. "I don't know. But there was another cat, this one I saw." "It was a faded away SkyClan ancestor and he said something about why we had to go back, even though I don't think he meant to say it in that conversation as he retreated into the mist after that sentence." Leafstar stared at her medicine cat for a while before looking down at her rabbit. "What did he say? What were his exact words?" She murmured, but when she looked back up, Echosong was padding back across the clearing towards her den. ''I'll have to ask another time, ''she decided, picking up her rabbit and stalking over to the pile again, looking for a cat to give her untouched rabbit to. "Hey! Leafstar! Are you going to eat that?" Harveymoon called, slinking over to her. "No, do you want it?" She asked the white warrior. "Yes please!" Harveymoon cried, grasping the rabbit in his jaws before running over to join his mate, Ebonyclaw. Leafstar, relieved she gave the rabbit away so easily, began to pad towards the apprentice's den, where loud voices were coming from. "I'm going to catch the most prey out of all of us!" Yowled an excited sounding Sagepaw. "No you're not dummy! I am!" Squealed his sister, Mintpaw, rudely. Leafstar chuckled as she heard the two littermates crash into each other and their friends' protests echoing out. "Okay, let's just agree that I will catch the most prey," Mottlepaw suggested. "No!" Screeched all of the other apprentices. Leafstar barged into the den. "How are you all doing?" She asked calmly, seeing the looks of shock etch int the apprentices' faces. "Oh - um, good," Sagepaw stuttered, backing away from his sister. Leafstar snorted. "I heard the whole thing," she told the apprentices. "Now, I want all of you to go to your mentors, okay?" She mutters of blame at each other, the apprentices thundered out of the den.